Black Magic
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: This is the story is about a girl named Suzanne, who is a host of a powerful but sadly not creditted enough Goddess, who finds herself in the Brooklyn House surrounded by strange people. To make anything worse, she is too powerful for her own good. Rated T for not so happy scenes and language.
1. Depression leads to Death

**Hello you guys! I came up with this great idea and wanted to write as I continue to write my other stories. I know what you're thinking, 'stop writing other stories! focus on A Sadie and Anput Conspiracy!' Don't worry you don't have to worry about that, this won't affect my updates at all I promise you! But most of you guys understand when an awesome idea pops in your head and stays there and makes you insane...yeah, I have that! So I hope you like it, it is different from the other ones...Enjoy! But please, if you guys thinks it is utterly horrible, please tell me about it, truth hurts but it saves lives! *Dramaticness!* **

**Suzanne's POV**

I continually walked through the crowds of 'The Big Apple's' territory, all the blank faces staring into the unknown as some were hidden deep into their highly dressed jackets and clothing. They all seemed heartless, not meaning they were horrible fiends but just mindless robots who have not experienced a decency of life, to me their eyes showed.

As I continued to walk through the seemingly dark realm I was in, I noticed a girl of approximately 18 play an old, worn down acoustic guitar. I stopped and stared at her, the music that came from the guitar was drowned by not only the rain in which poured down heavily onto this empty town but the pain I could tell in her eyes seemed just enough to say she was depressed in a way she won't be happy ever again. Her eyes were bloodshot red and clearly ragged and exhausted from a probable lack of sleep, she strummed the guitar carelessly as the black, deadish hair slowly drooped over her eyes. She was ghastly pale and her clothes were full of holes, her lips were very light and her body was obviously deprived of normal nutrients. All the while, no one is paying attention to her nor giving her the money she probably desperately needs, not even one gives her a glance except me.

Finally, she stops playing and packs her guitar away, her dead hair still over her face. She closed the case on her guitar slowly and grabbed the handle, lifting it effortlessly which is kind of odd depending on how healthy her body is in her state. She slowly walked towards me, joining the soulless figures that are so prone into something that isn't there. Then right when she passed me, I saw her eyes once again...and this time I knew what was going to happen. I quickly turned around to stop her...but right when I turned around, she was gone. I stared deeply into the direction she went, guilt filling my heart as I slowly turned around and kept heading the direction I was going.

It made me angry and induce me with hatred at all the faces that so carelessly ignored someone that looked like she needed help. I, of only 16 and with no job or money...how could I help her? I'm afraid at times in this world, friendship won't always save a life. Everyone is always fooled by the movies and books, friends saving everyone's lives, always a happy ending.

War is clearly different. It is all about Luck and Willpower. As you are attacked on the frontline, you seek safety and shelter as you run from the accuracy of artillery. As your only a few feet away from shelter, your friend is 6 feet away from you and then suddenly is hit with a missile, your friends parts splatter all over you as you make your way into safety, but it isn't over...it is never over...you have to deal with the horrible concept that your friend's blood splattered on you, the last pieces of your friend that was once making you smile was stained on your body, whether you are clean or dirty. It is not fate that killed your friend, it was randomness. People believe people die for a reason, but I believe that isn't entirely true, a dictator dying...yeah, maybe that is fate...but a regular soldier fighting for what he believes in...they already know that that soldier would die for he/she believes in...nothing more.

I finally reached the end of the crowds and found myself in the park, a little more secluded that the streets but to me I feel safe. Life is everywhere around me compared to the zombies on Elm. street. I continued to walk until I found a black, metal bench under a bridge. I picked up my pace and quickly sheltered myself from tears the sky shed and quickly sat comfortably on the cold bench. I placed the black bag I carried with me on my trip right next to me and opened it to grab a nice, juicy apple freshly picked off a tree as I ventured towards New York.

I placed it in my lap as I grabbed my medium, blonde hair and squeezed it, water gushing down the last strands of my hair, my hands, and quickly crashing down onto the dry ground next the bench. After getting rid of most of the water from my hair, I stared down into the puddle of water and saw aquatic eyes staring at me, her skin pale and her blonde hair messy. _'I'm a mess.' _ I thought.

I sighed and picked up the apple and took a giant bite from it, I savored the luscious taste that poured into my mouth and down my lip a bit. I wiped it with my sleeve and quickly devoured the apple, it has been awhile since I had good food like that. I threw the core of the apple away into the trash receptacle that was always next to the benches at the park. I shoved my hand back into my backpack and pulled out my map, I studied it closely as I gazed at the confusing lines that intersected everywhere and giving millions of names here and there, some I can't pronounce. I shrugged sadly and crumbled the map, throwing the complicated paper away in the trash can.

_**"No such luck, huh?" **_A voice in my head say.

"I'm afraid not, no." I replied out loud.

_**"I'm sorry to hear that." **_The feminine voice inside said.

"What's the point, I have nowhere else to go, I don't have any loved ones that aren't all dead, and I don't have future plans, why shouldn't I give up and go back to the ruins I call home?" I asked, depressed.

_**"Don't give up! Keep walking through the darkness until you find the light, grasp it and never let go!" **_The voice cheered in a reassuring way.

"You're...you're right. I have to keep looking, but I know it wouldn't be here in this...gosh forsaken city." I said, a bit happier.

_**"Good, why don't you get some rest now, it's a good place to rest and freshen up for the rest of our journey." **_The voice advised.

"Sounds good, I'll take the offer." I complied.

I lied on the bench, using my black backpack as a sort-of comfortable pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I fluttered my eyes open and breathed deeply in and out, a puff of ice-cold air coming from my mouth. I sat up slowly and crossed my arms as the sold started to seep my heat and energy, I quickly sat up and hoisted my backpack over my shoulder and started to head towards the middle of the park.

I looked at the sky, although it was dark and cloudy, the rain has stopped for the mean time, and every once in a while the moon peeps out, showing a waning crescent that marked the date of the calendar along with the constellation of the stars. I continued to keep as much heat as possible, my body shivered as my muscles are trying create heat inside to prevent any sickness I do not need at this time of my life.

As I made my way towards the center, the was a giant tree that had braches spread in a maze pattern to confuse the fool stuck inside. I crept closer to the giant tree until I saw something leaning right next to it, it was a guitar and the case sheltering from it. I gazed continually at the mysterious item until I felt something wet drip on my nose. At first I thought the rain was starting again until I wiped it off. Instead of the liquid being a clear substance, it was red as...

I looked up and gasped, a person was hanged. I looked at the eyes of the dead person...the girl guitarist from before I stumbled back, my eyes wide and full of fear and disbelief. I puked at the sight of it, getting rid of the food I savored and loved.

_**"Suzanne look away."**_ The voice inside said sadly.

I looked at the ground and began to shake violently, tears falling down my face. _'I knew she was going to do this, this is all my fault!' _I thought hysterically.

_**"No Suzanne, this isn't your fault. Even you couldn't heal her heart no matter what even if you wanted to. It's done now." **_The voice reassured matter-of-factly.

But still, the sight I saw...she used the strings on her guitar and tied them together to bring her death sentence. How thin the string is probably cut her neck a bit. I continued to puke as I continued to think of the poor girl who desperately needed help when thousands of people ignored her.

_**"If you want, I can erase your memory of this... a child like you shouldn't see**_ _**this." **_She comforted.

"No," I said, wiping my mess from my lips," this will only make me stronger, you get back on your feet and your spirit grows."

_**"That's the spirit. Now why don't we do the ritual then? If you think you mastered it." **_She said calmly.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied softly.

I raised my hands forward and closed my eyes, concentrating on the ritual that I was to perform. Black aura started to form in the palms of my hands, growing bigger and darker as the poor body started to turn black. The string disintegrated and the body slowly float down towards me, I turned her body 90 degrees, her body now horizontal. Sweat slid down my face as the body was overwhelmed by the dark aura until it was now a big ball of black magic, slowly grew smaller until it floated directly into the palm of my hand. I summoned a small mortal and the floated into the portal and disappeared along with it.

After the ritual was completed, I collapsed onto my knees, feeling lightheaded and overly exhausted. I fell onto my stomach and breathed heavily as everything started to swirl around me.

_**"Suzanne!" **_She cried.

But I was too tired to reply, as I was about to fall into unconsciousness...but not before I saw a figure run up to me.

**I know that this was a bit dark but I think it's good to write different forms of mood sometimes. R&R! See yah! **

**Kairi =^.^= **


	2. Making Good Reputations

**Hello once again! I have been getting people asking me to continue this so I will, you guys who are wondering when I'll post the next chapter of ASAPC, it will be either today or tomorrow...and maybe I'll do both on the day after that...but anyways, please R&R if you want to because...well, it inspires me and a bit of info won't hurt either...thank you guys for EVERYTHING! =^.^=**

**Suzanne's POV**

I groaned as I felt my head pound vigorously and my body ache in response to any movement I tried to make. I peeked one eye open and watched as my eye started to get used to the light that practically blinded me, I found myself in a room. It was very nice, it had an Egyptian theme...a _dark _Egyptian theme. _'Nice decoration, clearly this person has good taste.' _I thought happily. I continued to look around the room and saw the usual things you would have in a room; drawers, a desk, a door leading the bathroom, a nice black bed that I'm laying on, and of course -who could forget the interaction with the outside world- the window that was big enough for a giant to fit through with a balcony on the other side. _'This person must be loaded.' _I thought as I slowly pulled myself upright. I felt lightheaded a bit but it soon went away, the normal effects of being unconscious in bed for gosh knows how long.

_**"I'm glad you're feeling much better now, Suzanne." **_My friend inside sighed in relief.

"Yes," I said out loud, "I'm feeling much better, but where are we?"

_**"I honestly don't know, when you blacked out, so did I. You and I are connected in a very special way, you know that right?" **_My friend explained uncertainly.

"Yes, you only say it every time something bad happens to me." I replied with an annoying sigh.

"So I can see by the way you're talking into thin air that you're a host?" A mysterious voice said.

I quickly jumped up in alarm and got in a fight stance, black aura forming threateningly where the voice came from. A boy with curly, brown hair was leaning against the doorway casually...that is until I was about to charge at him. I jumped directly in front of him and he jumped a few feet back and pulled out a khopesh.

"Woah, woah, woah! I don't mean any harm! I just came in here to check on you!" He explained quickly, ready to block whatever I was going to throw at him.

I stared at him suspiciously before I slowly retreated the aura from my hands. He put his khopesh away and got back into his regular stance.

"Hi, my name is Carter Kane." He introduced, holding out his hand.

I took his hand and shook it firmly," Suzanne. Suzanne Crenshaw, nice to meet you Carter."

"So, you're a magician, did you know that?" He asked, examining me.

"Yes, I know and so do my friends." I replied simply.

"Wait, I don't know if it's a good idea to do that."

"Relax Cat, they're magicians too, don't get your girlie undies up in a bunch."

"My name is not Cat!" Carter replied, annoyed. "And I don't wear girl undies!"

"Really? Cause your undies are showing and they're pink." I retorted with a grin.

"They're a gift from my sister as a prank and they're the only clean under wear I have left!" Carter countered, his face turning pink.

I just gave him a mischievous grin and continued watched as his face kept turning into a darker shade of blush.

"Hey wait. Did you say your friends are magicians too? Who are they and where are they?" Carter asked suspiciously.

"My friends are; Faith, who is a water elmentalist and is the follower of Nepthys Brittany, is a follower of Hathor and helps us with our 'love life' and is...well...let's just say she is a slaughterer on her evil side. Koyuki, is a weapon warrior who uses a long bow as her weapon as yours is a khopesh, her follower is Wepwawet. And finally Maribel is a wind elmentalist and is the follower of Shu. And they all live in Egypt.

"Wait, why is Brittany like a slaughterer on her bad side?"

"Because, in legend, Ra created a being to destroy mankind...blood was shed everywhere and the beast was merciless, but Ra instead stopped the being and decided to let mankind live...after that he turned that horrible being into what you know now as Hathor...Goddess of Love."

"I...I see. Nice to know." Carter answered uneasily. "Well, what about you? What is your magic and who is inside your head?"

"That remains confidential." I said.

"No, I need to know now!"

"Well, too bad Cat! You're not going to find out!"

"What is all the ruckus!" Another voice appeared.

A girl with ugly dirty blonde hair, and fierce eyes walked in the room. Man, I could tell already that she's going to be annoying as fuck.

"Oh, this must be the girl Anubis found in the park." The girl said plainly.

_**"Anubis?!" **_The voice inside yelled hysterically.

"Yeah, but she won't tell me anything about her magic or her follower." Carter answered, clearly annoyed.

"That's probably because she's an enemy, easy enough." _Sadie_, stared at me accusingly.

"Sorry, but the only evil thing here is your hair. Please, instead of dying a small decent piece of your hair a bright color, why not dye the whole thing? And plus, if you're going to dye your hair some bright neon color, why not wear something that actually _matches _okay?" I said annoyed, glaring at her back.

"What did you say you bloody demon?" Sadie yelled, shock written all over her dirty face.

"I said you're a _bloody _mess, now do me a favor and go back to England and take your sharp tongue with you!" I yelled back. I could feel my friend inside taking over me with every witty remark I make.

"Look! I'm 15 and I'm Pharaoh and in charge of this house and I want you to tell me your secret!" Carter yelled, getting in between the argument.

"Well I'm 16 buddy so if anyone is in charge it's me, Cat!"

"Everyone stop!" Another voice echoed through the room.

I turned and looked at the pale and black haired teenage boy at the doorway.

_**"Anubis!" **_The voice cried inside.

"Anubis, glad you're here, get rid of this demon will ya?" Sadie huffed.

"I'm afraid she can't stay if she won't tell us anything." Carter explained, his tone a bit more calm.

I can hear my friend inside cry, my body started to react to her emotions. Out of nowhere I ran out of the room and shoved that Anubis guy to the side.

"Wait! Come back!" Anubis called.

I kept running and shoving people out of the way...and I even for some reason knocked down a couple of penguins. I saw a fleet of stairs and headed down as fast as I could without tripping or falling painfully down. Upon the final step, my feet slid and slammed into a statue of Thoth. I recovered right when the annoying group of people came down along with angry ones about being knocked down.

Anubis ran and came to my help, he grabbed my arm and held me up into an upright position, back on my unstable feet. I felt a pang inside and saw that my friend made my leg swerve into a round kick and hit Anubis right in the Family Jewels. It stunned him but not from the pain, but from surprise and bewilderment that came with it.

I quickly opened the doors and fled outside, running hysterically as I tried to get away from the horrible house. I ran, I ran as everything flashed passed me and I kept running into the unknown. But then out of nowhere I felt a powerful force strike behind me, I was in the air for a few seconds and was crashed down onto my stomach heavily, knocking all the wind out of me. I turned my head slowly and saw Anubis right behind me.

"I need you to come back now, please." Anubis said, sadness shown in his eyes.

_**"NO!" **_My friend cried in denial.

Suddenly my body was filled with adrenaline and quickly stood back on my feet and as I continued to rush passed everything, only to be held back by two powerful, black arms. He captivated me. I could feel my body change. _'No! Not this again! It isn't that time now!' _I thought.

_**"I'm sorry, but I won't let him get me!" **_My friend yelled.

My eyes turned silver and into slits of a beast, my teeth grew razor sharp, and my hands had a claw-like resemblance to them. I waved around frantically as my skin started to turn black, the black staining over my clothes as the clothes too changed into that of an Egyptian outfit.

I looked up at Anubis and saw dark, slit green eyes look down at me with a black Jackal face.

"If I have to do this then I will!" He said, his voice deep.

He raised his hand and then swiftly made contact with my head, I felt myself slip away as the transformation stopped and started to revert.

_**"No..." **_My friend's voice started to fade into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you go, Anput." Was the last thing I heard him say as he picked me up...as I too fell into unconsciousness. _'How did he know?' _Was the last thing I thought.

**Hope you liked the chapter! R&R!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	3. RAPIST!

**I am happy! You know why? All of your awesome reviews :D. Sorry if it seems that I'm demanding Reviews, I'm not but sometimes it helps me know that there are people that are interested in this story and ever wonder if I should continue or not. But I can tell you guys want me to keep going, so...I'll keep going.**

**Anubis's POV**

I stared down at her now calm and lifeless face, the poor mortal became unconscious. I had no choice, her aura was getting out of hand and I don't know what would've happened if I wasn't around.

I continued back towards Brooklyn House at a steady and slow pace, making sure her body would not take any more damage by strain and pressure. I wasn't in any hurry nor under constant pressure of the precious cargo I was carrying, my strength is much more powerful than Osiris nor my father.

Clouds started to become overcast and get darker every second as the winds started to pick up and the distant sound of rolling thunder soon rang into my ears. As the light started to disappear, it started to pour down heavily. The winds whistled as the trees nearby danced in tune to the song the wind was playing and the occasional thunder added a percussion sound as the lightning showed off frightening power.

None of the weather affected me, I was more worried about my Anput that was now unconsciously listening to the sound of my heartbeat. With one arm, I took off my jacket and placed it over her in a comfortable way in hope of keeping most of the rain out and some warmth in. My jacket is sleek so it will mostly keep her dry but not as much for warmth, I just hope she does not get sick after this.

Then lightning shown itself and brightened the sky as directly afterwards thunder boomed and its sound waves traveled at a fast pace right into my ears, it hurt a lot. She flinched. I stopped and looked down at her, her face was calm now and appears that she is in a sort of dream. I continued to walk forward as everything around me got worse as the lightning got closer, I began to walk at a much faster pace.

Finally, I was on the steps of the giant house. I was about to touch the handle when I stopped myself, I do not need any one crowding around me or saying anything bad about this poor girl and my wife. I decided to make a portal into one of the vacant rooms of the house and stepped in. The room was vacant for sure with dust and old sand scattered about, but it had a comfortable bed with blue bed sheets and gold linen as the border with a small balcony that is only about two people wide and its own bathroom with a dresser and a small plasma T.V. hanging in the corner. It was nice since it was practically unused.

I set her down gently under the covers, and gently put them up to her chest that was now going up and down in a arithmetic pattern. I was about to give her a small peck on the cheek when I accidently tripped and lost my balance when I hit my foot on the wood bottom of the bed. My nose was in her hair...and I was hypnotized by the aroma she was giving off. She reminded me so much of my dear, loving wife that I always fell head over heels for. I grabbed the back of the girl's head and sniffed some more...it has been so long since I had been with my wife...sharing our love together.

Her smell put a spell on me, I was no longer under reasonable actions. I took my jewelry off and placed them quietly onto the nightstand, I frazzled my hair a bit and shook my head to get rid of loose feelings. Then I walked over to the door that led to the hallway and quietly locked it. I made my way back over to my sleeping beauty, and did something that I wished I was aware of...I took my kilt off.

I went under the covers with my wife's host and grabbed her chin and held it up to my face as I rubbed her cheek with mine and began to cradle her back with my other hand.

"Anput, I love you." I whispered into her ear, as I gave her a passionate kiss that my heart desired to do for years ever since we were unfortunately separated because of the evil rising.

I could feel her tongue starting to move and her eyes flutter open, but I paid no mind for I was still under the spell of love and thus continued on expressing it.

Only when I open my eyes did it make me turn back into reality, her eyes were blue...not silver. Her eyes turned from droopy to shock as she let and go and pushed me back, knocking me off the bed. She looked at me with her mouth gaped open as she saw me bear naked upon the floor in my true form.

She screamed loudly, her blood curdling scream echoing throughout the whole house.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU RAPIST!" She yelled unbelievably.

I looked down at my myself and quickly covered myself, my face getting hot every second. _'Shit, I lost myself and looked at what happened.' _I mentally face palmed.

She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in there, all the while I started to hear panicking voices outside the hallway door, all the voices including Sadie and Carter Kane. I started to panic as I quickly put my kilt back on and turned back into my mortal form. I quickly rushed over to the hallway door and unlocked it, revealing millions of surprised eyes on me, unfortunately, blush was still on my face.

"What happened?! I heard a girl scream!" Carter asked, worried.

I didn't know what to say or what to do and unfortunately I blurted out something that I quickly regretted.

"I screamed." I answered nervously, mentally slapping myself.

Everyone looked at me as if my father was seen around prancing in a pink tutu outfit to a Justin Bieber playlist. (no offense, but to me being a powerful God and all, Justin to me is a faggot...don't ask me how Sadie fell in love with his song 'Baby' *~*.)

"You screamed like a little girl?" Sadie said in a suspicious voice.

"I...have...arachnophobia?" I stuttered uneasily.

They looked at me uneasily and a bit insane...I'm not surprised. Have you ever heard of a death god being afraid of spiders?

"It...was...huge, came from Duat...about the size of Sadie." I continued.

Everyone gave each other an understanding nod and relief. They started to leave, Sadie mumbling she missed out on spending time with her IPod listening to Adele and Carter being a faggot by dragging her over here, while Carter hissed in objection and hit her shoulder...falling by Sadie punching him in the face.

I gave a sigh of relief as the tension was gone and people scattered down the hall and down the stairs, others to their room. I walked back in and locked the door. I walked over to the bathroom door and put my ear to it. I could hear her cry and mumble about being pregnant and how she was going to raise a child. I never went _that _far. Then again she was unconscious. Damn it, Hathor sure did play an evil trick on me.

I knocked on the door softly, immediately she yelled, "GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!"

I felt really bad for what I have done, it's just when you love someone more than anything and you haven't seen them in a long time, your love kind of builds inside of you and sometimes it makes both gods and mortals do weird things. Don't even get me start when Geb started making out with a guy.

Finally I stopped trying to knock on the door and plead with her, I opened a portal and went directly through the door. She looked at me and gasped, she was sitting on the floor against the wall. She scooted back desperately and accidently hit her back against the tub hard.

I slowly walked towards her, but she only gave me a look of fright as her face turned pale and white-washed.

"Please...get away." She said in rasped tone.

"I'm not going to do anything bad, all of that was a mistake that I would never do again." I tried to reassure her.

She shook her head violently and began to hide her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around them. I crouched down to her level and gave her a soft hug, she began to weep into my shoulder. I squeezed tighter to let her know that I wasn't going to make sure she's alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

After a _very_ long pep talk, she finally understood, although I did not see any signs that Anput was roaming about inside her body. After the pep talk and asking for forgiveness about a million times, she forgave me. She started to trust me, a little. I kind of gave a really bad first impression. But nothing serious, it took her little while to trust me that I didn't go _too_ far and make her get pregnant.

"I think it's best that you stay here and learn how to control your powers." I finally concluded the discussion.

"Fine. But on two conditions." She said.

"What are they?"

" 1) No more sex."

"I swear in my name I will _NOT _do that again."

" Alright. 2) Carter and Sadie DO NOT teach me."

I sighed, I guess she really hates the Kanes.

"Alright." I complied.

"Good."

"I think since your hosting a God of Purification, Light, Heaven, Truth, and Protection...I think Jaz is suited for you."

**I know what you're thinking...THIS IS NOT A LEMON! It did not go that far and there wasn't any action, just normal cuddling with a naked god, perfectly normal (not really). But hoped you like it, review blah blah blah blah...*Brofist***

**Kairi =^.^=**


	4. Reminiscing the Past and Loving Sadie

**I know it has been a little while since my last update, but I am busy with LOTS of stories now. I always make sure I update all of them as soon as I can. Please review so I'll know of any problems or anything I need to be aware of, and please if I try to fix it, please tell me that I did it right. I am not in college and not very pro at writing, so please excuse me. With that said, please enjoy. :)**

**Suzanne's POV**

Since that horrible little incident a couple of days ago with a rapist God, I always wear a gold ankh over my neck so he won't be able to go near me. He said he was very sorry and would never do it again but still, a girl can be prepared, can't she?

I woke up to rays of sunshine shining through the curtains. I usually sleep in, but not late into the afternoon like Miss British Princess. Just something about her makes me want to punch her every time I see her screwed up face. I don't even know _why _I hate her. Guess it's from her reputation of me thinking that I was a demon that sparked it up.

Suddenly I got a jolt of pain from my right arm, I looked at it and saw that it was turning black, following with my nails turning blood red. _'Not again.' _I thought. _'It looks like Anput isn't in my body right now, or else this wouldn't be happening.' _I stood up and went over to the bathroom, putting on a robe that I found and opening the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the cloth bandages and wrapped my whole entire arm, preventing anyone from seeing it.

The first time this has ever happened to me that I could remember distinctively was 11 years ago. On my 5th birthday, the seal on my body wore off and I turned into something someone would call a demon. I hated it. The sad thing was my family was the people that called me that. A demon.

You see, my father married my mother when they were together in Japan. My father was in the army, my mother was in charge of a village nearby. My mother's family were the people that settled and created the village as far back as the Egyptians. They traveled from their homeland, Egypt, and catastrophically landed on the island that is now Japan. They did not know how their boat landed on an island in the Pacific nor knew how to get back. They were all followers of Anput, and their job was to purify the world.

Once in a while, a demon would escape from Duat and cause chaos throughout the world, sometimes taking on forms of humans themselves. That is why we are like this, why we look like monsters. Demons have incredible power, and so do we. Unfortunately my father did not know this, and my mother refused to tell him. Soon, on my Fifth birthday, I transformed, and they found out. Both my father and his family were then on very distant and started to hurt us with words of discrimination...the words always repeating demon.

My seal was never meant to break so early, my mother is 40 years and hers never even showed a sign of disintegrating.

Soon, everyone in the village was attacked by the military army, thinking we were terrorists. I did not know how they thought of this or why, but I was able to get out...no one else did. Not even my father's family. I was alone, scared, tired, and ready to give up. No one would take me in anyways, not the way I look right now. Finally, I collapsed and fell onto my stomach as it started to rain. I no longer cared if I died, what's the point in living when you don't have a reason to live.

Then a bright light appeared in front of me, I looked up and saw that the light was of pure energy and felt my fear slip away. I positioned myself onto my knees and stared at the miraculous light.

_**"Do not be afraid my child, for I will take care of you and let you live no more in fear or loneliness." **_A voice that emitted from the light said in a soft reassuring voice.

"Who...who are you?" I asked, bewildered and both shocked.

_**"...The Goddess of Purification." **_She answered calmly.

"Anput." I said in disbelief.

_**"You...shall become my host...and I will become your seal. From now on I will be by your side until you no longer need me." **_She said.

Then I was enveloped by the light and it disappeared in my body, resulting me turning back into a human form.

That was how we met, and just like she has said, we have been together ever since and taught me everything I knew. I stared at my now bandaged arm, as long as I don't use too much of my power, I will not transform. Now I realize why I hate Sadie so much...she reminded me of so much pain I went through. And I still do.

I closed the medicine cabinet and put my robe away. I opened my closet door and grabbed the only clothes I have. I took my ankh off and set it in the drawer of the nightstand. I unlocked my door and opened it and shut it behind me as I made my way down the hall towards the stairs. As I walked, I stopped right in front of Sadie's door. I couldn't help but smile. I slowly opened the door a crack and saw her sleeping soundly with the covers over her head. She looked like an angel, I wonder what would happen if a _demon _messed with her.

I entered her room silently and went by her bed without making a sound. I smiled deviously. I felt around in my pocket and my smile grew deeper when I knew it was still there. I pulled _it_ out and was ready to push down on the button. The perfect way to wake up a sleepy head, is always a good little waker-upper from a fog horn. I placed it by her ear and let it rip.

She woke up with a start and fell off the bed. I couldn't help but laugh like a maniac. She crawled back onto her bed and gave me a death glare, I gave her a silly face right back.

"What the bloody hell!" She screamed in rage.

"Like most people say, an early bird always gets the worm." I said in a British accent.

She growled as she tried to grab the horn out of my hand, but I pulled my arm away, resulting her falling off her bed again, this time head first on my side.

"O come now, surely you cannot take a little joke here or two." I continued in the same accent.

She stood up and wiped all the dirt off of her.

"I fucking swear, I will get you back. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, but I will soon." She threatened.

"Mm-Hm, Just what you would expect from the mule known as Sadie Kane." I replied, as if the British accent is becoming a natural to me.

"I am not a mule!" She countered.

"You sure? You kind of act like one, no wonder Britain kicked you out." I replied, returning back to my normal voice.

Man, was she furious! She grabbed her pillow and chucked it at me. It missed me as I ran outside into the hall and closed the door. Although she's always a pain in the ass even though I met her a couple of days ago, she is FUN to mess with.

I went on my way towards the Library, where I guess Jaz and Carter want me to find out _'my power'_. I think it's stupid since I already know my power and everything. I entered into the Library and was greeted by everyone in the Brooklyn House. I never thought _everyone _was going to be here. I guess everyone was curious. I shrugged it off and went nearby the table where Jaz and Carter were looking at a scroll.

"I'm glad you came." Carter said.

"Like I have a choice, Cat." I replied with a calm expression.

Carter gave me a glare as I gave him a small smile.

"Alright children, the reason I wanted you to do this is so I would know exactly what you can do." Jaz said with a small smile.

"Anything for my _mentor_." I joked, putting my right arm over my heart and bended in a respectful way.

Jaz gave a small chuckle while Carter rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, this scroll will explain everything about your power. Just step up and there will be different items on it, just try perform different things and see what fits you." Jaz explained, gesturing to the items on the scroll.

"Cool, let's get started." I said.

Then the doors opened and Sadie appeared with a scowl on her face. She walked up to me and said nothing, she went over by her brother and just crossed her arms. I smiled. Although I hate her, I love her...she is just so much fun to mess with.

I walked up to the table and looked at the items on the scroll; there was dirt, water, a candle, wind chimes, mummy wrappings, amulets, a sword...there were a lot. But what drew my attention was a black ball-thing floating at the very end.

"Uh...that thing is very dangerous...I suggest that you check on the other items on the scroll first." Carter advised uneasily.

I ignored him and placed the ball in my hands.

"That...that's the soul of a demon...be very careful please!" Sadie cautioned.

I knew what it was, what they don't know is how wrong they are. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the soul. I could feel its life force, hear its thoughts, see its memories. Then I was filled with energy, as I produced black energy. People began to prepare themselves for some attack that they thought was going to happen. I poured my power into the soul and it began to glow as it rose up towards the ceiling. Then it turned pure white and grew bigger. It turned very bright and then finally turned into the shape of the girl that committed suicide that played her guitar in the streets of New York. Everyone stared, bewildered at the soul, shocked from what they have just witnessed.

"Thank you..." The soul of the sad girl said.

With that she disappeared and the room returned to its normal brightness.

"Holy shit." Carter asked, still in shock.

"A soul that has unfortunately turned into a demon...one of the ways of that happening is by committing suicide." I answered unemotionally. "If you'll excuse me, I will be heading back to my room."

I rushed out of there and shut the door behind me in my room. I locked it and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and undressed. _'I hope no one saw.' _I thought as I entered in the shower. I stared at my right arm, that is now bigger, the cloth ripped off from it, and instead of the normal hand with five red nails was 3 giant red nails that were like giant three steak knives. _'I hope no one saw.' _I repeated as I slumped against the wall and let the warm water pour down on me.

**Like it? Please review! :D**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	5. It's coming back

**I am so, so, so sorry! I know it has been a long time since I wrote anything, but I have been so busy! The crazy holidays, piles of homework, practices after school, and applying for a job at Gamestop! It might be a little while until I write another chapter for a little while but I will do my best to squeeze in the time to write. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story.**

**Suzanne's POV**

I watched as the color of my skin on my arm slowly turned pure black, as if crawling up my skin all the up to my shoulder until it finally stopped. I sighed deeply, I continued to stay sitting in the bathtub as the water continued to rain down upon me. _'Where the hell are you Anput?' _I thought angrily.

I growled and looked down at my morphed arm, it was the twice the size of my normal hand. The fur was soaked as I could see drops of water fall onto the blood red nails and quickly slide off. But as I quickly got used to the hot water, it soon became too hot for me so I just decided skip washing my hair and turned the water off. I grabbed the towel off the towel rack and placed it around me.

I walked in front of the mirror and wiped off all the steam that had stained it. The person looking back now had black hair with red highlights making a sort of split against the hair. _'It's worse than I thought.' _I sighed. I turned around and went over to the opposite of the bathroom door, grabbing the robe off the hook and replaced the now drenched towel.

Then I felt the effect of my growing power, my eyes drooped heavily as the room started to sway and swirl. I unsteadily walked over to my bed and collapsed head first onto my pillow, and soon my eyes closed and remained shut until I was unconscious.

_"Sue-chan! Sue-chan! I've been waiting forever! ...-chan is waiting!" ... said excitedly._

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" I said, as a deep sigh escaped me._

_"Well come on! ...-chan said club activities today are going to be really awesome and we promised we'd be there!" ... said as her orange hair flipped in the wind and her dark blue eyes sparkled._

_"But club doesn't start until after school and school hasn't started yet!" I complained as I caught up to her._

_"But still, we can't wait out on her, let's not keep her in the dark! If we arrive late she might think we didn't keep a strong will in her promise." ... smiled as she continued to run._

_"You're ridiculous ..." I said quietly to myself as I continued after her._

Rena.

I awoke abruptly, only seeing that I was still inside my room in the Brooklyn House and not chasing after...suddenly, I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. Then I remembered _them_. I went to wipe my tear with my hand but I noticed it wasn't my 'hand'. I looked at it and saw that my other arm morphed, this time my whole body did as well. I ran over to the bathroom mirror and looked at my reflection. I was now in my true form. _'Crap. it was faster than I thought.' _Now I was twice my height, my hair as long as my body with the same back and red mix, my eyes now irises, and my body full of. My hands and feet identical. I had razor sharp teeth and my nose ears was like a fox's. I could feel my aura generating around me as I continued to gaze at myself in the mirror.

_'I betcha right now, if I went against Sadie she would be more than dead.' _I joked as I grinned maliciously. Then I heard a knock at the door, I quickly turned around and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Suzanne, it's me Carter." Carter's muffled voice sound through the door.

I checked to make sure the door was locked before I could answer, "What is it that you want, Cat." I replied.

"First off, don't call me Cat. Second off, I was a bit worried when you ran back to your room. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I answered quickly.

"Good, Thirdly, Sadie has been begging to do a sort of duel with you. I have no idea why, but my best guess is because you pissed her off somehow." He continued.

I giggled as I clenched my claws.

"So, maybe you could come down later and, you know, have a duel with her before she instead destroys the house." He finished.

I looked down at myself and said," No."

"Great, meet her down in- wait what?" He stuttered in a surprised voice.

I couldn't tell him the truth about me, it can get into some serious trouble...so I winged it.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell Sadie she can go ahead and have the title 'The Most Annoying Person in the World', I don't want to waste my magic on someone who uses sarcasm as her second language."

"Now hold on just a minute, Sadie is more than that-"

"I'm sorry Cat, I would love to chat with you more, but I have much more important things to attend, so tah-tah and have a nice day."

I heard Carter growl and the sounds of footsteps walking away from the door. I smiled proudly and sat down on my bed, but my smile quickly disappeared as I remembered...

_'Come on ..., you can do better than that! Maybe from now on, I will call you Cat, ... the Cat!' I teased as I stared down at a boy with short brown hair that was lying face down on the ground._

_'Oh come on Suzanne! Give me a break, this was the first time I've jumped over a fence!' ... said as he got up off the ground._

_'You're right, cats can easily jump over a fence, what else should I call you?' I teased._

_'Oh come on!' ... laughed._

_I couldn't help but join in, it was always so much fun to tease him. I miss you._

Keiichi.

**I hoped you liked it! Review! **

**Kairi =^.^=**


	6. Hitting two birds with one stone

**Sorry for the long update. I've been very busy this summer, a lot more than I had expected. Sorry.**

**Suzanne's POV**

I heard loud pounding on the door as the doorknob fidgeted vigorously. The door quaked as the walls surrounding it too started to quake a bit. _'That didn't take long.' _I sighed as I rubbed my head in annoyance.

"I know you're in there!" Sadie yelled as she continued to pound on the door. "If you don't open the door, I'll Ha-di it into oblivion!"

"Is that some kind of bad British fighting style. If it is, I never heard of it and I highly doubt it would be of any help against breaking down a door, much less than an actual person." I scoffed with a playful smile on my fox-like face. I could hear Sadie growl in a 'cute' way as she started to kick the door.

"Poor Sadie, would you like a treat?" I giggled as she continued to growl like a little dog.

"You asked for it!" She countered. All got quiet. _'I am seriously not in the mood to get serious right now.'_ I have to think of a way to get Sadie away from my room, at least until Anput and my body is back to 'normal'. With her seeing me like this, things will get ugly. I smiled deviously. _'Maybe I should use my illusions to trick her and scare the pants off of her. This way I can hit two birds with one stone...I don't have to worry about Sadie for a while AND I get to prank her. I've outdone myself once again.'_

I got up and went over to the door, I focused my aura to surround my body as I stood on my tippy-toes. Quickly, I jumped into the air and did a back flip as the aura changed my appearance to that of Miss British Princess. With that done, there was an explosion as the door was knocked down and there standing with a deadly glare was Sadie. With ease, I copied her movements and facial expressions exactly.

Once she stepped in, she gave me a look of fright and stepped back...all the while I copied her movements. She gave me a look of confusion as she tried to figure out what exactly happened. She reached her hand slowly and in the most awkward position. I grinned maliciously and grabbed it with much force, causing her to squeak in fright.

"**N**o**w **w**e c**a**n **b**e **t**o**g**e**t**h**e**r **f**o**r**e**v**e**r**.**.**.**" I said in the creepiest voice I could muster up. Sadie's face was flushed of color as she broke free from my grasp and ran down the hall in terror, gripping her silly looking wand tightly.

I shut the door and locked it as I laughed merrily. I jumped and did another back flip and returned back to my original appearance. My eyes were filled with tears of laughter as I couldn't stop laughing. I fell face first onto my bed and continued to laugh into my pillow.

"It's been...ah...so long since I...ah...did my illusions, let alone get Sadie like that. Even though it's been about a couple of hours. Next time when I do my illusion transformation, it will be quicker and less tiring. It's times like these I'm glad to be my race...we could create illusions that can even trick cameras and tape-recorders let alone just Gods and Magicians." I talked out loud.

I started to calm down a bit as my breathing started to slow down. I sighed as I sunk into my bed further, tired both from my illusion and laughing. I took one last look at the doorknob to make sure it was locked and closed them for good as I drifted into slumber land.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I have a very busy schedule and this is all the time I can have to write, sorry. R&R!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


End file.
